This invention relates to the acquisition and analysis of data pertaining to real estate. In particular, this invention relates to the acquisition and analysis of data pertaining to real estate assessments and to the income and expense streams of selected properties, and to reporting the results of the analysis.
Owners and managers of real estate buildings are often faced with a problem of determining whether the income and/or the expenses from their building is in line with like buildings. Owners/managers are also faced with the problem of determining whether certain expenses are excessive and whether the income from their property is adequate. These owners/managers are also faced with the payment of taxes and other assessments levied against their buildings. Assessment practices and policies are directly linked to the income and expenses of a selected property relative to certain norms and the owners of the property may be faced with potentially erroneous real property taxes and assessments, which they have to pay. Owners/managers have a problem determining whether these charges are out of line compared to like structures and whether or not to appeal them. Owners/managers of properties are also faced with the problem of paying local property and/or state and federal income taxes on the property and maintaining records. Potential purchasers of a property (e.g., investors) are also faced with the problem of ascertaining how the property compares with other properties with respect, among others, to assessments and the historical income and expense (I&E) stream to determine the value of the property.